The Kid
Chad, better known as The Kid, is a Canadian American Professional Wrestler and manager currently making appearances on GTS Wrestling. He was trained by WWE Hall of Famer Terry Funk and Indy superstar, Ethan Page. History Chad would make his debut in September 2018, under the name "The Kid", helping Grim in the GameMaster saga. He would receive a tryout match against Dalton, where he would defeat him. Kid would later face Philly Mike Swanson in a hardcore match, where he would be defeated by TKO. At GTS Solid Steel Series, Kid would face Philly Mike in a rematch, where he would defeat Mike with his finisher, the Shining Wizard. He would be attacked by Kurt Bale after the match, causing a kayfabe injury. At GTS TLC, during Grim's championship ladder match with Bale, Kid would make a return by attempting to help Grim regain the YouTube Title, but would be attacked by a recently turned heel Onslaught afterwards. Bale would still retain the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. ￼Kid would later demand a match against Onslaught for the Hardcore title the next day, but Onslaught declared Kid to be "Not Worthy". As soon as he turned his back, Kid rolled up Onslaught and won his first Hardcore Championship. Enraged, Onslaught chased Kid out of the warehouse, demanding to give his belt back. They would later face off at the 2019 Regal Rumble for the title, where Kid lost the title to Onslaught. Kid later appeared at the Regal Rumble match itself, entering at number 20, eliminating attempting to Eliminate Onslaught, but got eliminated instead. He would return later on during the match, helping Grim eliminate Onslaught. He would also pin Onslaught outside the ring to take back the Hardcore title, and ran off, ending their feud. He would hold the title for 4 days, defending it against the likes of Jay Kirby, Joe Dice and Shemar, before losing the title to Ace Marxman. ￼ Kid would later be forced to face Vlad in a loser leaves GTS match by Kurt Bale, where Vlad easily defeated him in 30 seconds. This was used to write him out of the GTS-AWE Storyline so Kid could spend some time with his family. 2 months later during the main event of Grimamania, during the YouTube Championship match between Hollywood Hooligan and Kurt Bale, Kid would make his return by attacking Bale, costing him the match and the championship. Bale would later attack him back during the match between Kid and Jay Evans the following week. Kid would challenge Bale to a match, where Bale would defeat Kid after using brass knuckles. The week after that, Kid would win a number 1 contenders match for the GTS Intercontinental Championship, defeating Jay Evans, Dalton, and Joey Angelo. ￼ At GTS Extreme Tools, Kid would defeat Duhop to win his first GTS IC Championship. However, after the match, Kid would attack Duhop with a low blow, and complain to Grim about always being the lowest on the totem pole for the past 6 months, officially turning heel for the first time in his GTS Career. The next day, Kid declared that he would bring down DF by any means necessary, aligning himself with Jay Evans, Jake Cage, and Joe Wolf, declaring their stable to be "The Legends of Can-Jersey".. At Food in the Fridge, The Kid would lose the GTS Intercontinental Championship to ABH, ending his reign at 28 days. After taking a few months off due to a knee injury, ABH reached out to The Kid, seeing them as a potential team, effectively forming The Alpha Heartstoppers, effectively disbanding the Legends of Can-Jersey, whichich would go on a tear, having a six month undefeated streak, before winning the GTS Tag Team Championships, holding them until Fail In A Jail, where ABH turned he Kid, walking out on him resulting in Kid turning face once more. After being use sparingly, mostly for battle royals and hardcore matches, Kid recieved a push, by winning the Regal Rumble in 2020, becoming number 1 contender for ABH's YouTube title at Grimamania. ABH declared that if either man shall lose, they would have to retire. At Grimamania 2020, Kid defeated ABH in a Career threatening match for his first YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. After the match, Kid and ABH shook hands, turning ABH face. In Wrestling Finishers Kid-Breaker (Double Knee Facebreaker) -Parodied from Chris Jericho Shocking Wizard (Shining wizard) -Parodied from the Great Muta The Way of the Pikachu (Shiaranai) -used rarely Signatures Arm drag Roll the Dice (Rolling Cutter) -Adopted from Bo Dallas Multiple Dropkick variations (Running, standing) Number 4: ARMBAR! (Armbar) Spinning Toe Hold -Adopted from Terry Funk Kid Effect (Sitout side slam) -Parodied from Matt Hardy Sharpshooter Sweet Kid Music (Superkick with theatrics) -Parodied from Shawn Michaels Leg Drop, Brother! (Running Leg drop) -Parodied from Hulk Hogan Running Neckbreaker, usually followed by a Knee drop to the face GTH: Go to Hell (Go To Sleep) -Parodied from CM Punk Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Faces Category:Grim's Toy Show Category:Fan Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Heels Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions